Unrequited
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam akhirnya menerima. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam mengerti kalau sesungguhnya yang kita inginkan tidak harus menjadi sesuatu yang dibutuhkan. Dan orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam akan selalu jatuh cinta sendirian. RnR?


Hanya wajah itu yang terbayang, dibalik rembulan, dibalik tegalan ilalang, dibalik seluruh keraguan. Kerinduan yang tak tertahan, untuk memeluk, merengkuh, memiliki, tiap-tiap pahatan dan goresan dalam figur yang sempurna itu.

Sejuta elegansi yang membuat _emerald_ itu terenyuh, terseok mencari lembut suaranya, tertatih menanti senyumnya. Realitas yang membuatnya tergila-gila.

Tak ada tutur kata, yang terlukis dalam benak raga, yang benar-benar mampu menjelaskan keelokkan yang dinanti. Tak perlu konsiderasi, karena logika telah dengan sempurnanya ditinggalkan. Rasionalisme terbuang begitu saja.

Karena semua itu terlalu indah, karena seluruh perhatian dan enigma-enigma dalam kristal _dark-blue_ telah membuat kristal _emerald_ terbuai dalam. Terbuai dalam arti tak mampu lagi melepaskan pandangan.

Tapi sayangnya, seberapapun hatinya mengharap, betapapun dirinya yang hina memohon, betapapun ratapannya yang terdengar, ia hanya akan terus berada di sini. Diam, tak bersuara, tak berkutik; tersihir. Menerima realitas yang ada, menerima segala takdir pahit yang telah melancarkan melodi patah-patah yang terdenting indah dalam tiap relung yang mendengar—sekaligus sedikit menyindir— secercah harapan yang terucap dari ranum manisnya bibir yang tak pernah berhenti mengucap rindu.

Di sini, di tempat ini.

_Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu diam-diam._

.

.

.

* * *

Eyeshield 21 © _ Riichirou Inagaki __**&**__ Yuusuke Murata_

.

Crimson Camellia's Present

**U**nrequite**d** © _F. Alyss. C.C_

.

_Quotes__ and Ideas from_

Marmut Merah Jambu (Bab. 1, Page 15) © **Raditya Dika**

.

_**Warning (s)**_

_OoC__ (malah kayaknya Riku benar-benar desperate disini =="), AU, OC numpang lewat, Abalness, Gajeness, Nista tingkat wahid._

_._

_I've warning you, so Don't Like? __**Don't Read!

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Sebuah pasang mata terbuka, setelah melalui dinginnya malam yang tak terasa. Cahaya matahari menusuk dalam, silau. Membiarkan seluruh angan terbang, membuat pikiran makin tak karuan.

Burung mencicit merdu, surya merangkak maju, angin dingin menyapu daun-daun yang berguguran di halaman. Memberikan nilai estetika tersendiri apabila mampu terbingkai sempurna dalam sebuah lukisan.

Dan bagaikan dimanja dan dibuai dalam sebuah utopia beralaskan mimpi, kedua pasang matanya yang baru saja membuka tadi ia biarkan menutup kembali—ia menghela nafas sedikit. Menikmati sejenak betapa nyamannya pagi itu. Berharap apa yang telah direncanakan Tuhan jauh lebih baik lagi.

_Emerald_nya akhirnya terbuka sempurna, menatap dengan masih agak sayu. Bangun dari tempat tidur sederhananya dan meregangkan otot—melemaskannya. Rambut putihnya yang berantakkan itu semakin berantakkan karena ia menggaruknya secara berlebihan.

Ia menguap sekali. Membiarkan segalanya lepas saat udara-udara hangat yang menyesakkan itu bebas dari paginya. Tak lama, ia mengambil handuk—mandi. Lalu menyelesaikan sarapan, dan pergi ke kampus dengan kecepatannya yang diatas rata-rata.

Sungguh rutinitas _biasa_ di hari yang benar-benar _biasa_ pula. Tapi sesungguhnya, ada saatnya hari ini tidak lagi menjadi hari yang _biasa-biasa_ saja.

"Apa hari ini, Suzuna akan bicara padaku, ya?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

Dilematik. Satu kata yang mewakili saat kau merasakan sesuatu bernama_ jatuh cinta_ tetapi tak bisa menyatakannya—mungkin lebih tepatnya—takut menyatakannya; takut jikalau orang yang kau cinta membencimu.

Sebuah fakta; fakta yang menunjukkan sifat seseorang yang begitu mencintai _apa yang dicintainya_ tapi tak mampu mengatakan—karena takut—dan akhirnya merasakan penyesalan hanya karena sesuatu yang telah dirasakannya. Benar-benar perasaan yang enigmatis.

Kau tahu, _orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam_?

Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam selalu saja akan memikirkan orang yang dicintainya—saat pagi, siang ataupun saat ia tertidur. Meski ia tahu, pada akhirnya semuanya akan sia-sia dan buyar apabila tatap matanya bertemu orang itu.

Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam tidak akan mampu berbicara saat berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintainya—tak mampu berkata-kata; salah tingkah melihat wajah orang itu. Meski tak ayal sejak malam-malam sebelumnya ia selalu berlatih untuk berbicara di depan cermin—semata-mata hanya untuk bisa terlihat _baik_ di depan _orang itu_.

Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam akan bahagia apabila bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya tersenyum kecil hanya dengan tangannya sendiri—meskipun kadang terjadi secara tidak sengaja.

Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa menjadi pengecut di belakang panggung—perasaan yang lama dipendam hancur begitu saja karena pengorbanan yang pada akhirnya membawa kesia-siaan belaka. Mereka akhirnya hanya akan menerima kekecewaan—tidak lebih. Karena perasaan itu tabu, perasaan mereka yang terlalu besar membuat mereka berharap begitu besar—dan pada akhirnya menerima kebalikan yang sama besarnya.

Dan mereka akhirnya berdoa, menuntut reformis dari sang Pencipta. Menuntut apa yang mereka inginkan terwujud lewat lantunan sakral yang manis—tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dan jawabannya sia-sia.

_Unrequited love_, mungkin bisa disebut seperti itu.

Itulah bagaimana seseorang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam bertindak, dan pada akhirnya tak mendapat apapun dari apa yang telah mereka perjuangkan.

Benar-benar dilematik. Kalau seandainya boleh memilih—kenapa tidak ada cinta saja untuknya—biar ia tak pernah sekecewa ini?

Itulah yang saat ini sedang dirasakan seorang pemilik kristal _emerald_ yang terlihat apatis—meski sebenarnya berlainan jauh saat berinteraksi. Seorang pria berambut putih yang cukup ramah di mata orang lain, seorang pengejar ambisi yang takkan berhenti di tengah jalan. Bibirnya yang selalu tersungging senyum manis itu takkan bicara jika hal itu terlihat tak begitu penting dan selalu beradu argumentasi sampai ia yang menang—sampai ia yang mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Tapi tidak kali ini—ketika ia merasakan suatu pengharapan yang begitu besar. Ketika ia merasakan dilema atas perasaannya sendiri. Ketika ia menebak-nebak enigma yang terekam dalam tiap jengkal hatinya. Ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sekali saja untuk mengalah. Membuat sirkulasi nafasnya beku—semakin kelu.

Perasaan saat ia terombang-ambing dalam utopia bernama Suzuna Taki.

Pria yang ramah ini tak pernah menyangkal, jikalau ia menyukai seorang gadis lincah berambut biru tua itu. Ia mengakui; gadis itulah yang pertama kali membuatnya tertawa senang karena candaan hangat yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu, kebahagiaan yang ia dapat hanya dengan menatap mata _dark-blue_ itu dalam-dalam. Membiarkan pasang-pasang kristal mereka berkilat-kilat saat saling bertemu.

Riku Kaitani mengakuinya. Ia menyukai gadis itu, perasaannya sudah terikat kuat-kuat, dalam arti ia takkan mampu lagi melepaskannya—sebelum ada yang memutuskan rantai itu, rantai yang telah mengikatnya hingga menggerogot jauh dan dalam.

Tapi, Riku memilih mencintai gadis itu secara diam-diam. Satu kata : _takut_. Ia takut, takut apabila Suzuna hanya menganggap hubungan mereka itu tidak lebih dari sebuah persahabatan yang telah terjalin semenjak SMA, semenjak mereka sering bermain bersama, dan Riku selalu bergabung dengan Sena—sahabat mereka yang juga memegang peranan penting dalam kebersamaan mereka—untuk bermain football. Ia takut, takut Suzuna tidak bicara padanya, takut gadis itu membencinya, apabila mengetahui perasaan Riku yang sebenarnya.

Ia benar-benar takut.

Ia takut perasaannya tak terbalas. Ia takut kalau apa yang telah ada di dalam hatinya hancur begitu saja.

Ia menjadi _orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam_. Untuk pertamakalinya, sepanjang hidupnya. Panca inderanya menjadi saksi bisu.

Ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya kehidupannya pada takdir yang menggantung dan siap melilit lehernya kapan saja.

.

.

* * *

.

Tembang yang terlantun lewat manisnya gitar di sudut ruangan kampus itu bagai tiap-tiap sentuhan patah-patah yang menyapa telinga. Jauh dalam-dalam, menyapa palung jiwa yang terdalam, menggetarkan substansi hidup yang terus berjalan seiring dengan takdir yang mengiringi.

Riku duduk terdiam di kursinya—sambil sekali menatap ke sudut ruangan tadi, dimana seorang gadis duduk sambil memperhatikan salah seorang sahabatnya memainkan tiap senar gitar dengan penghayatan.

"Yaa~ Alice hebat!" teriaknya bersemangat. Riku melirik—tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Suzu," ujar sahabatnya—Alice. Perempuan berkulit gelap itu berkata datar. Sahabat yang lebih seperti adik baginya ini selalu membuatnya bersemangat.

Suzuna—seorang gadis manis yang sedari tadi dipandangi Riku masih berbincang dengan orang di depannya. Riku terus saja melirik-lirik—berusaha mencuri-curi pandang. Berharap aspek-aspek yang terlihat di dalam matanya dapat membuat Suzuna penasaran dan berpaling padanya; bicara—meski sesaat saja.

Melihat senyumnya sedikit saja, adalah kebahagiaan bagi seorang Riku. Membuatnya seolah terbang—karena siang-malam—penantian yang selalu ada di hadapannya saat itu; yang selalu terpikir dalam benaknya. Berharap mendengar suaranya sesaat saja. Agar paling tidak, penantiannya selama ini tidak sama sekali sia-sia.

.

* * *

_Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam selalu saja akan memikirkan orang yang dicintainya—saat pagi, siang ataupun saat ia tertidur__.

* * *

_

.

Entah ada sebuah angin atau keajaiban apa, Suzuna berpaling. Secara tiba-tiba bertatapan dengan mata Riku. _Dark-blue_-nya bertemu dengan _emerald_ cerah itu. Mata Riku membulat lebar, ia merasa wajahnya memanas—perlahan memerah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Suzuna hanya menunjukkan raut heran. Tapi ia tidak peduli lagi dan kembali berbincang bersama Alice.

.

* * *

_-Meski__ ia tahu, pada akhirnya semuanya akan sia-sia dan buyar apabila tatap matanya bertemu orang itu.

* * *

_

.

Ia sudah tahu itu. Ia sudah tahu sejak lama. Bahkan untuk menatap mata yang berwarna dalam itu susahnya setengah mati bagi Riku. Ia tidak bisa—mata itu tantangan yang berat. Apatismenya bubar saat itu pula, kronologis yang terekam dalam tiap jengkal otaknya itu buyar. Ia hanya mampu melihat, mengingat dan membayangkan mata, wajah dan tiap kontur wajah itu dalam mimpinya.

Salah satu eksterior dari mata gadis itu saja sudah mampu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih—tak mungkin.

Riku menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan lagi. Lagi-lagi—dan untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengatur nafas, meredakan gaung kekalahan yang ada jauh di dalam dirinya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mengekspresikan euforianya.

Sejurus kemudian, Riku hanya bisa mengatupkan tangannya—membiarkan guratan di wajahnya yang seolah menggelambir itu kembali seperti semula. Ia berpikir. Memikirkan, membuka, membedah, dan menganalisis lalu menghipotesis—apa yang sebenarnya telah membuatnya sebegitu tertariknya pada gadis berambut biru malam itu.

Ia mengerenyit sesaat—sadar kalau keegosentrisannya adalah sesuatu yang jauh bertentangan dari apa yang dihadapkan kini di depannya—jalan takdir, begitu ia menyebutnya.

Ia membuka matanya kembali—menyadari betapa lemahnya dirinya. Menyadari begitu pentingnya kini pendatang dari sisi ekstern dirinya itu. Betapa pentingnya keberadaannya—meski ia tak mampu, meski ia takut dibenci. Meski ia tahu—ia tak punya harapan sama sekali untuk menggapai gadis itu.

Ia benar-benar butuh eksplikasi untuk segala hal yang bertautan—dengan kata lain, berhubungan dengan sebuah frasa yang terangkum, bernama '_cinta_'. Dan penjelasan kenapa hal ini begitu memuakkan.

Memuakkan—meski ia tak mampu melepasnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Mata _emerald_ itu menerawang tiap seluk-beluk ruangan yang riuh ini—kantin. Mencari satu sosok. Dan ia menemukan—kontur wajah yang lembut, manis namun bersemangat itu.

"Su-Suzuna!" teriaknya kecil—menghampirinya; meski pada akhirnya ia yakin, apapun yang ia lakukan di dekat gadis itu tidak akan memberikan pengaruh apapun. Bahkan semakin membuatnya mati kutu.

Padahal, ia selalu ingin—berbicara hangat—seperti dulu, sebelum ia merasakan perasaan ini. Berbincang sambil tertawa kecil—ia selalu berlatih untuk bicara seperti itu, agar gadis itu mampu menangkap sinyal kecil dari dalam suaranya.

Tapi itu percuma.

.

* * *

_Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam tidak akan mampu berbicara saat berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintainya—tak mampu berkata-kata; salah tingkah melihat wajah_ orang itu_. Meski tak ayal sejak malam-malam sebelumnya ia selalu berlatih untuk berbicara di depan cermin—semata-mata hanya untuk bisa terlihat baik di depan _orang itu_.

* * *

_

.

Riku perlahan duduk begitu saja, karena Suzuna juga sedang sendirian. Tapi Riku—tak sedikitpun menatap matanya.

Keheningan melanda mereka, sejenak. Paling tidak sampai Suzuna memutuskan untuk memecahkan atmosfir yang tidak nyaman itu.

"Riku?"

Riku terkesiap, ia terlihat ragu, "I-iya?"

"Kau agak aneh."

"Be-benarkah? Kena-pa?"

"Erm, kalau aku menatapmu, kau pasti memalingkan wajah," ujar Suzuna _to the point_. Riku terdiam, mengumpulkan sedikit keberaniannya untuk menatap wajah itu.

Dan ia tahu, kekhawatiran nampak dengan sangat jelas di sana—jauh di dalam mata itu. Jadi merasa sedikit bersalah, itu yang sedang terpikir dengan jelasnya oleh seorang Riku. Bukan pembicaraan seperti ini yang dikehendaki olehnya.

Riku menghela nafas, "Oke, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hehe. Jangan pikirkan hal bodoh itu, oke?"

"Baiklah," Suzuna tersenyum kecil. Riku merasa jantungnya berdegup jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Hanya dengan senyum itu, semuanya—terasa begitu berbeda.

.

.

* * *

_Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam akan bahagia apabila bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya tersenyum kecil hanya dengan tangannya sendiri—meskipun kadang terjadi secara tidak sengaja.

* * *

_

.

.

Harmoni berbentuk delusi menyapu tiap sisi yang mengganggu dari pelupuk mata Riku. Perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Bahagia. Ia sangat senang, berharap senyuman itu bertahan lama dan selalu membuat seluruh bagian dirinya mampu menatapnya.

"Nah, sekarang kenapa kau senyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu?" tanya Suzuna. Riku terkesiap lagi.

"Erm—_gomen_," ujar Riku dengan _amat-sangat-tidak-jelas_.

"Ahaha, kau aneh, Rikkun," Suzuna tertawa renyah. Riku merasa benar-benar ingin meledakkan dirinya saat ini. Dia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa, garis-garis wajahnya sudah terlanjur beku untuk urusan yang satu ini.

Riku mengatur nafasnya, berusaha tenang dan terlihat apatis. Benar-benar—seperti ada sebuah eksplosi yang menggema keras-keras di dalam dadanya. Gadis itu sudah menjadi ekstase dalam kehidupannya yang begitu besar.

Ia sudah begitu paham—eksistansi gadis ini, yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum bahagia, senang atau merasakan perasaan entah-apa-itu-namanya.

Mencoba mengumpulkan kejujuran yang tersisa dari tiap kata-katanya. Ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Su—"

"Halo," ucap seseorang ringan, duduk diantara mereka. Riku berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sena?" ujar Suzuna agak kaget. Sena tersenyum manis, mata karamelnya menangkap sosok Riku yang masih membuka mulutnya—dalam arti denotasi—belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya tadi.

Wajah Sena yang agak canggung saat menuju Suzuna membuat Riku menatap heran pada pria itu.

"Humm—aku beli makanan dulu," ujarnya tipis setelah menaruh tasnya.

Riku terdiam, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Suzuna yang menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. _Emerald_ Riku menangkap semburat kemerahan dari kedua pipi gadis itu.

"A—"

"Sena, mengajakku—emm, menjalin hubungan."

Riku terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Membiarkan gaung-gaung tak bernama itu bergejolak dalam dadanya, perayaan kolosal dadakan di dalam dadanya itu mau tak mau membuat Riku berpikir—jikalau apa yang dirasakan dan ia lakukan selama ini hanyalah inifisiensi belaka. Bagai konsentrat yang kali ini sama sekali tidak memberikan korelasi atas apa yang telah direncanakan—dan ia lakukan selama ini.

Kecanggungan menggamah mereka sesaat—Riku merasa benar-benar dijatuhkan dalam sungai; merasa sesak. Tapi ia hanya diam, tak berusaha membuyarkan kalutnya atmosfir yang terjalin lewat pernyataan itu.

Paling tidak—sampai Suzuna memecahkannya lagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lamunan Riku buyar, berusaha menunjukkan sifat tidak peduli; apatisnya seperti biasa, "Apanya?"

"Hmm.. Kau tahu—maksudku."

Riku memutar otaknya, mencari jawaban yang tepat—meski sesungguhnya, ia tidak yakin bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Toh pertanyaan dari dirinya sendiri atas Suzuna masih terlalu berat untuk dia jawab.

"Kemarin—dia, kau tahu," Suzuna tersenyum, menyelorohkan kebenaran dari bibir ranumnya, "Dengan—emm, wajah merah—_khas dia sekali bukan?_—err.. _Dia_ menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Telinga dari sela-sela rambut putih keperakkan itu menangkap dengan jelas, mencerna dan—

Riku melotot, "Hah?"

"I-iya. Sudah, jangan ulangi," ujar Suzuna sambil memerah. Tersenyum tipis, "Aku menyukainya—err, mungkin, tapi… Aku belum menjawab," lirihnya.

Riku tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya melodi satir itu merasukinya jauh—hingga ke dalam bagian yang sensitif baginya; hati. Otaknya berpikir tidak karuan, apa yang harus ia jawab? Intuisinya berkata jikalau ia harus memberikan jawaban yang menyatakan _penolakkan _terhadap Sena. Jawaban yang mesti ia berikan—yang sejujurnya ia katakan sejak lama jauh dalam hakikat yang tertutur dalam setiap sel-sel yang berkumpul dalam otaknya.

Tapi, hatinya berkata lain.

Dia tidak mau gadis ini bimbang, dia tidak ingin sekalipun gadis ini terprovokasi oleh perspektifnya yang tak berarti. Ia tahu—hubungan antara Sena dan Suzuna bukanlah hal yang biasa lagi—bukan hal yang terlihat aneh. Jadi—apa yang harus ia jawab?

Kedua bagian dari dirinya itu mengukuhkan esensi kebenaran yang terpatri; gadis ini begitu berarti.

Tapi keduanya juga berarti harus ada pengorbanan yang tidak sedikit; hati Riku atau—hati gadis yang dicintainya.

_Oh my, apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"Riku?"

Pikiran Riku buyar untuk kesekian kalinya, "Err?"

"Jadi—"

Secara naluriah ia berkata, sambil tersenyum simpul, "Sebaiknya kau terima saja. Kau menyukainya, 'kan?"

Bingo. Seperti biasa, **hati mengalahkan otak.**

Suzuna memerah, "Erm, terima kasih. Dan kau tidak perlu mengulangi perkataan itu atau kau akan membuatku seperti kepiting rebus."

"Sama-sama," ujar Riku dengan pahit.

Riku kesulitan mencerna segalanya setelah mengatakan seluruh apa yang telah ia katakan tadi. Dia benar-benar heran dan akhinya _menyesal_. Intuisinya kalah lagi. Dia memang personal yang begitu payah untuk urusan semacam ini.

Jauh—perasaan itu jauh dan semakin jauh kini, meski ia menggapainya kembali, tak akan ada yang berarti, karena ia tahu, apa yang gadis itu cintai kini. Apa yang gadis itu inginkan—sayangnya itu bukan dirinya. Haruskah ia merasa kecewa?

Sayangnya, perasaan itu tak bisa menghilang setitikpun dari hati Riku—meski berulang kali ia mencoba—manakala hidupnya telah puas terombang ambing dalam perasaan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, hanya ada kegagalan—dan keputusasaan.

Memberi arti, kalau gerakkan librasi pada jantungnya yang selalu terjadi tiap menatap mata gadis itu kini tak lagi berarti. Memecah getaran nada yang tersirat dari tiap balik pembuluh nadinya.

Ia mengharap—terlalu besar.

.

* * *

_Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa menjadi pengecut di belakang panggung—perasaan yang lama dipendam hancur begitu saja karena pengorbanan yang pada akhirnya membawa kesia-siaan belaka. Mereka akhirnya hanya akan menerima kekecewaan—tidak lebih. Karena perasaan itu tabu, perasaan mereka yang terlalu besar membuat mereka berharap begitu besar—dan pada akhirnya menerima kebalikan yang sama besarnya.

* * *

_

.

Linguistik yang terekam dan terucap manis dari getaran-getaran suara yang patah-patah dari dirinya tak lagi berarti kini. Meninggalkan sajak luka yang tak henti-henti membuatnya tersayat dalam.

Ia berharap tidak memberikan fokus dan atensi ke dalam mata itu—kemanapun boleh, asal jangan jauh di kedalaman mata yang indah dan berkilat-kilat itu. Karena, ia tahu, mata itu akan memberikannya penyiksaan mental yang jauh dalam. Membawanya dalam pekatnya keheningan, berkubang sunyi.

Riku hanya bisa diam. Mengatupkan tangan. Mengatur nafas.

"Err, maaf menunggu lama," pria karamel itu kembali, membawa semangkuk makanan entah apa di tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Suzuna lirih. Senyum manis terpatri dengan indahnya di wajahnya.

Riku berdiri, "Em—Sena, Suzuna, aku harus ke perpustakaan sekarang."

"Lho? Kok—"

Riku mencari alibi, dan ia menemukannya dengan cepat, "Oh—tugasku belum selesai!"

"Tap—"

"_Bye_! Baik-baiklah kalian berdua ya!" ujar Riku cepat dan membalikkan badannya. Berjalan agak cepat.

Ia memotong perkataan Suzuna dengan cepat, membiarkan kedua orang itu terdiam—lalu kemudian merona. Ia melengos.

.

* * *

.

Tap Tap Tap

Ia mensugesti dirinya kembali. _Riku, tenang, please._ Pikirannya kacau—tak karuan. Ia mengerti, begitu banyak bentang rintangan yang menghantui dirinya dan gadis itu. Ada bagian istimewa; teritori, area atau apapun itu yang membuatnya tak mungkin menggapai kristal _dark-blue_ yang berkilat-kilat dalam remangnya cahaya lilin.

Mengakui kalau gadis itu begitu berarti.

Sifat apatisnya yang kini telah jauh terbuang berganti dengan sebuah sepuhan emosi, kekecewaan juga keputusasaan; kelelahan yang membara.

Bukanlah sesuatu yang besar—tetapi ia tahu itu sesuatu yang begitu berarti. Bisunya pengabdian—dan pengorbanan yang ia lakukan ternyata jauh dari kata berhasil, karena ia ada di sisi lainnya, antonim dari keberhasilan : kegagalan.

Perasaannya kini benar-benar masif—begitu pasif.

Gerayangan utopia keperihan yang kini berkelana menenggelamkan diri dalam rusuk-rusuknya—menusuk tulangnya ia biarkan. Biar. Biar saja. Karena ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia membarikade perasaannya yang selalu membuatnya terbius. Menyegel hati yang selalu menyalahkan intuisinya. Memporak-porandakan pondasi dari tiap eksterior yang telah ia bangun jauh dalam ilusi dan imajinasinya—kelak jika ia mampu bersama gadis yang diinginkannya.

Merasa getir, Riku masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya remang dari lampu yang bersinar redup dan jendela yang tirainya merembeskan titik-titik kecil cahaya. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Rak-rak yang penuh buku mencerminkan tiap sudut ruangan itu—perpustakaan—frasa yang lebih singkat. Duduk di salah satu kursi dan larut dalam tiap memori yang sejenak menenggelamkan diri. Obsesi yang gagal, keperihan jiwa dan seluruh dari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Membekukan—dan membuat hatinya kelu. Ia seperti mati.

Bukan raganya—tapi _jiwa_nya. Karena jiwanya tak lebih dari sebuah kuarsa yang telah beku; mati.

Ia mengatupkan tangannya. Mengaduh dalam setiap rasa dingin dan rindu yang menjalar dari tiap sendi dan tulangnya.

Ia merutuk lagi. Hujatan penyesalan melandanya lagi—merasa bersalah. Tapi, siapakah yang sebenarnya harus disalahkan?

Sungguh munafik. Dirinya benar-benar munafik—membohongi diri sendiri tanpa ada sesuatu yang berarti. _Oh yeah, akui Riku—kau ingin dia bahagia tapi kau juga ingin dia ada di dalam pelukkanmu saat ini._

"Payah."

Riku meratapi seluruhnya—dalam kesendirian yang tak berarti. Mengatupkan tangannya dalam-dalam dan merintih kecil dalam tiap getaran-getaran melodi sakral yang terucap.

Hari itu memang bukanlah hari yang _biasa_ baginya.

.

* * *

_Dan mereka akhirnya berdoa, menuntut reformis dari sang Pencipta. Menuntut apa yang mereka inginkan terwujud lewat lantunan sakral yang manis—tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dan jawabannya sia-sia.

* * *

_

.

Perservasi yang ia pegang teguh tentu saja tak berarti apa-apa lagi. Manisnya madu berganti pahitnya biji koka. Menjadi candu dalam tiap-tiap emosinya yang menggelegak. Menjadi pil pahit tersendiri.

Riku mengatur nafas. Tak berarti apa-apa, toh semua usahanya sia-sia. Adakah hikmah yang dilandaskan setitik saja pada dirinya? Sarkastik—ia berlabuh dalam ironi. Semuanya monosemi—bermakna tunggal dan ia tahu, ia tak punya alasan apapun lagi untuk mengharapkan sesuatu yang ganjil dalam hidupnya.

Meski galau hatinya memohon pada Tuhan—tapi pada akhirnya ia lelah. Pilihannya terbatas, atau memang sama sekali ia tak punya pilihan? Dan pada akhirnya, ia harus menerima. Monosemi dari sebuah frasa yang dihubung eratkan dalam satu makna yang takkan terpisah lagi. Satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa.

Ia tak mau lagi memohon—karena pecundang seperti dirinya tak mampu lagi meminta apa-apa—baik reformis maupun ekstensi dari sang Maestro Hidup yang jauh mengawasinya di atas sana.

Ia memang hanya harus _menerima_. Tidak lebih.

Dan takdir tidak memilihnya. Tidak sama sekali.

Meski ia tak memungkiri—ia tak pernah bisa berhenti—

—_jatuh cinta diam-diam_

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dari kejauhan. Wajah polosnya menunjukkan keraguan yang tak beralasan. Kalau tak ada kata-kata mereka, mungkin ia sudah tidur di kamarnya; mengubur apa yang tersisa dari dirinya.

Hanya saja—kata-kata _sahabat_nya itu terus-terusan mensugesti dirinya.

.

"_Kau harus datang, ya!__ Di acara kami!"_

.

Bulan berganti. Musim berganti perlahan. Daun maple jatuh berguguran ditimpa angin kelana yang seolah tak peduli entah berapa suhu ruangan saat itu. Senja turun menapakki perlahan, menutup mata dibalik gunung.

Tapi hari itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan gerombolan kecil di sudut kota untuk berkumpul menikmati sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan yang terencana dengan mulusnya. Intensitas angin yang cukup kencang bukanlah sebuah penyurut semangat.

Menjadi saksi akan sirkulasi yang membuka masa depan, menjadi sebuah realitas yang baru terlahir.

"Selamat, ya, atas pertunangan kalian."

"Semoga langgeng, ya."

Ucapan-ucapan permohonan yang terlintas sejak tadi mengiringi merekahnya senyum kedua orang itu. Sejoli yang menautkan diri mereka dalam ikatan pertunangan.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah itu terdengar dari pintu yang tidak seberapa besarnya. Seorang pria berambut putih bermata indah masuk perlahan. Ia berjalan sambil sesekali membalas salam dari beberapa orang. Tujuannya di sini hanya satu, mengucap selamat. Tidak lebih.

Seorang Riku Kaitani memasukki ruangan inti itu akhirnya, menemukan kedua sosok yang bagai siluet di matanya. Dalam balutan kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam, tak lupa sebuah mantel tebal—untuk melindungi dirinya dari dinginnya angin serta sepatu pantofel membuatnya tampil sempurna.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak ia meratapi dirinya yang ia rasa payah itu. Membiarkan dirinya jatuh terpuruk dan mencoba perlahan-lahan bangkit kembali. Meski ia belum menemukan seorangpun yang tepat—seperti Suzuna dahulu.

Ia benar-benar menyerah—untuk urusan semacam ini.

"Rikkun!"

Ia menoleh. Ia tahu suara itu. Ia mengenalinya dengan jelas. Dan segera menuju suara yang selalu bersemangat itu. Dengan langkah kecil yang cepat.

Seorang pemuda karamel tersenyum, begitu pula dengan perempuan mungil di sebelahnya. Mereka berdualah, inti acara yang dihadirinya.

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia datang," kata pria karamel itu. Sorot matanya yang agak gugup itu tidak berubah di mata Riku. Begitu pula dengan perempuan di sebelahnya.

Riku tersenyum simpul, merasa menelan pil pahit kenyataan, "Err—selamat atas pertunangan kalian."

"Terima kasih," ujar Suzuna akhirnya dengan raut wajah senang.

"Selamat sekali lagi," hanya itu yang mampu Riku ucapkan, "Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian."

Seulas senyum tersungging di kedua figur wajah itu. Riku hanya berusaha untuk tersenyum dan berdoa kali ini di dalam hatinya. Doa yang ia harap adalah yang paling tulus dari apapun yang pernah terucap dari bibirnya—jauh dari dalam kisi-kisi hatinya.

Agar paling tidak, ia tidak pernah menyesal melepas gadis yang begitu dicintainya. Tidak pernah menyesal akan konsekuensi yang telah diterimanya. Tidak pernah khawatir dengan luka yang telah menganga lebar-lebar di dalam hatinya.

Ia berbalik badan, menuju sudut ruangan, bersender ke tembok dingin. Hampir sama seperti hatinya saat ini. Ia memejamkan mata. Setelah sebelumnya memandangi kedua sosok yang tersenyum bahagia itu.

Pada awalnya, ia berharap dengan perasaan ragu, "_Semoga Suzuna bisa berpaling lagi padaku_."

Terutama setelah mengingat dan kembali melihat senyum itu. Dan juga mata _dark-blue_ itu. Membiarkan ia tenggelam sejenak dalam halusinasinya.

Tapi, ketika melihat ketulusan dan kehangatan di sisi lainnya, pria berambut putih keperakkan ini tersadar akan kenyataan dan buru-buru mengubah doanya—dan kali ini ia yakin, doa itulah yang paling tulus, demi senyum gadis itu. Demi segalanya, demi kebahagiaan dan puncak dari segala impiannya.

Pada akhirnya, ia berdoa dan mengharap :

"_Semoga Suzuna bahagia dengan Sena atau siapapun yang entah nanti bersamanya_."

.

.

* * *

Maple jatuh perlahan-lahan, dipeluk angin yang beranjak dari senja. Dibawa entah kemana bersamanya. Riku menghela nafas, sudah tiga bulan semenjak kejadian _jatuh cinta diam-diam_nya—akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia tahu, ia tak harus memiliki. Ia tahu perasaan yang terpendam itu takkan pernah berbalas ketika ia sendiri tak bisa mencoba sedikit berharap untuk dibalas.

Ia kecewa—tapi paling tidak, ia bisa tahu, kalau gadis itu akan selalu tersenyum bersama seseorang yang benar-benar ia sayangi di sisinya—tidak dengan orang yang hanya bisa terus berkhayal dalam ketidakpastian yang berarti, terombang ambing di atas perservasinya sendiri. Gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sendirian saat itu dan sekarang. Benar-benar absurd.

Paling tidak, pada akhirnya, ia bisa berdoa demi kebahagian mereka. Ia menghela nafas, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Riku—lagi-lagi, melengos pergi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Pada akhirnya, orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa mendoakan. Mereka hanya bisa mendoakan__ setelah capek berharap, pengharapan yang ada dari dulu, yang tumbuh dari mulai kecil sekali, hingga makin lama makin besar, lalu lama kelamaan semakin jauh._

_Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam pada akhirnya __**menerima**__. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam paham bahwa kenyataan terkadang berbeda dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Terkadang yang kita inginkan bisa jadi yang tidak sesungguhnya kita butuhkan._

_Dan sebenarnya, yang kita perlukan hanya __**merelakan**__._

_Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan; __**jatuh cinta sendirian**__. __**(*)**_

.

* * *

.

_**Owari**_

.

* * *

.

.

_**(*)**_ _Quotes from Raditya Dika. Marmut Merah Jambu. Lagi tergila-gila sama buku ini (Penggemar Raditya Dika sejak awal sih :D)_

.

**A/N** : Ne, fanfic apa ini? ==" Bener-bener deh. Yah, meski cuma akhirnya sih yang agak aneh dan _agak sama_ dengan bukunya. Tapi saya pikir sih gak juga terlalu sama, karena disini lebih desperate daripada di buku aslinya (karena buku aslinya masih dibumbui humor-humor segar). Saya tenggelam dalam perasaan saya sendiri waktu nulis ini—yah meski berantakkan dengan diksi ribet dan plot gak jelas itu. _Afterall_, ini gak jauh beda sama pengalaman saya. Meski ga ada yang tunangan *_yaiyalah!_*

Suzuna-chan's Diary juga belom bisa saya apdet, sebenarnya sih sudah, cuman perlu banyak perbaikkan di sana-sini (tinggal 2 chapter loh!)

.

Benar-benar OoC. Yah, saya ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi gara-gara virus WB yang gila ini. =o=".

.

**Concrit/Review** diharapkan. Sama sekali tidak menginginkan **Flame**.

.

.

_**R**__evie__**w, ne?**_


End file.
